The Man In Her Dreams
by KwonFiyaaa
Summary: Tooth wakes up not remembering anything. No one knows what, how and why it happened. But then she gets these weird dreams and as time passes, reality hits her hard. Rainbow Snowcone Jack x Tooth Human AU.
1. Prologue

"Tooth, are you okay?"

 _Tooth, undeniably a funny name,_ she thought.

"Who?" She hears herself asking the little girl lying in front of her.

She sees the little girl's change of expression. "Tooth, do you know me?"

"Tooth? Is that my name?"

That and a million questions more were forming inside her head. What happened? Where is this place? Who is this girl? Who am I?

"Nobody knows what happened Tooth. Someone just saw you lying on the sidewalk. You were unconscious for days. And…" Before Tooth knew it, the little girl was already crying hard.

She wanted to console her. She wanted to pat her in the back and tell her that everything's alright. But how could she? She doesn't even know her. Right now, the little girl is a complete stranger. Yet some part of her felt like she wasn't.

Beside the little girl was a mirror. And there, she saw a reflection quite similar to the little girl.

Beautiful sun-kissed skin, lovely lilac eyes, and silky short brunette hair with a streak of yellow on the side. Almost exactly like the little girl crying beside her.

"May I know your name?" She asked as she wiped the tears that fell from the little girl's eyes.

"My name's Baby Tooth."

 _Weird names._

She smiled. "Well, hi. I'm Tooth, I believe. Nice to meet you Baby Tooth. Let's get to know each other more."


	2. Coffees

Three years have passed after that accident and Tooth never remembered before that. But that didn't matter to her anymore.

Three things were for sure, her name is Tooth, her sister's name is Baby Tooth, and Baby Tooth is the most important person to her.

Baby Tooth said they lost their parents a long time ago in a car accident and since then North, their uncle, had taken care of them.

"Cookies anyone?" North shouted.

North was a big man with thick grey beard. Tooth was very scared at him at first but then she learned that he was a real softie. North was the most worried when she got into that accident.

"That would be great with coffee uncle North." Tooth said as she took her coat. "Mister Pitcherson's coffee would be perfect."

"Go with Bunny, Tooth, I don't trust that man."

North and Bunny fight all the time but North trusts Bunny the most. Since the accident, North has been overprotective and he would always ask Bunny to guard Tooth. Tooth found it annoying at first since she didn't know Bunny.

Bunny said they were best friends since they were little. There was not a single thing that Bunny didn't know about her. He actually knew her better than herself. He knew about her obsession with teeth and her dislike of sweets. He even knew that she collected coins since she was little. Tooth didn't know about it until he showed her where she used to hide the jars of money she kept. He said that she would secretly put a coin on Baby Tooth's pillow every time she would lose a tooth.

As Tooth learned more about herself, she started to like the weird things that people said she used to do. Also, she slowly started to feel complete, totally ignoring why and how she got into that accident.

"Bunny's out to fix the heater remember? I'll go by myself." Tooth replied and went to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Good morning mister Pitcherson." Tooth greeted as she went to the counter. "The usual please."

"Miss Toothiana, I haven't seen you in a week."

Tooth beamed. "Well, I was just busy doing this and that."

Pitcherson was a nice person. Even though he was a tall man who liked wearing black and rarely smiles, Tooth liked talking with him. Every time Tooth gets infuriated about Bunny or North, she lets out her anger by talking to Pitch. The man wouldn't say much. He just listened and gave Tooth a delicious cup of coffee. Tooth found it very relaxing to be with him.

"Here you are Tooth."

"Thank you mister Pitcherson. My winters would've been so cold without your coffees." Tooth beamed and left the shop.

On her way back, all Tooth did was pant and nag to herself. She never liked walking on thick snow with her tiny legs. "Stupid snow! Stupider legs!"

With every step, Tooth's breath became faster and faster. _Why did I even think of buying coffee anyway? I should've just made the coffee myself. Was the house really that far? Darn these legs!_

Lost in her exasperating thoughts, she bumped into someone. Worse, the coffees spilled.

"Oh for crying out loud! All because of these useless legs and your reckless–" _Reckless… eyes? More like dreamy, lovely, stunning, charming eyes… get it together Tooth!_

"Miss, I'm really sorry. It's a hundred percent my fault. I was looking through my phone and, the coffees must've been expensive. I'll pay you. How mu–"

He kept on mumbling and bumbling but Tooth couldn't hear any of it. She was lost. Lost in his magnificent blue eyes. If only she could stare at them all day, she would. Tooth also wanted to run her fingers through his silky white hair. And of course, she wanted to check his teeth if it were white as snow.

"Miss?"

Back to reality. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

That made him smile. And that smile was enough for Tooth to panic inside. _Relax Tooth. Breathe in, breathe out._

"I was asking how much the coffee was. I'd pay all the coffee that spilled."

"Oh no it's okay. But um, are you okay?" Tooth was obviously not thinking. _So much for playing hard to get. I'm sure he already knows I like him._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the coffee spilled to you. Are you burnt? Your jacket's kinda thin so–"

"Oh no it's okay. I'm totally fine."

 _He's fine? Two cups of coffee spilled into him and he's fine? Cool. Well, he just smiled and I'm totally not fine._

"I'll just buy you the exact same coffee. Those are from mister Pitcherson's shop right? Let's just go there and I'll buy you–"

"Actually, I've spent almost half an hour just to get this far from the shop and I'm tired to go back so–" If only she could slap herself in front of him, she would've done it already. Tooth's mouth was like a running faucet. She just kept on saying whatever she likes and never uses her brain. _I'm an idiot. Bid yourself farewell to this cute guy Tooth coz you won't be seeing him anymore._

"Do you want me to carry you on my back?"

That question was out of nowhere but Tooth was already screaming YES in her mind.

"What are you… haha… my gosh… stop saying weird things… haha..." That came out with a matching awkward laugh and a weak hit on his arms.

"Your face's red. Are you alright miss?" The guy asked as he laid a hand on her cheeks which completely flustered her.

Tooth's cheeks became hotter but his hands were cold. Tooth just stared at him for a few seconds and afterwards…

"I'm fine. Don't pay me for the coffee anymore. Bye."

Tooth ran as fast as she could but she was just moving ten inches per second. She ran and as much as she wanted to look back at that handsome face, she didn't look back. And for that, she felt proud that she was able to control her urge to fangirl and at the same time she felt so embarrassed that she wished all of it was just a dream and that she would wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

"Where's the coffee?" North asked as he saw Tooth entering the house empty handed.

"What? Um, the closed was shop. I didn't want to wait in line."

Baby Tooth and North were so confused that they gave each other weird looks. "What on earth did she just say?"

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhasdfghjkl!" Tooth screamed so loud as she hid under her bed.

 _What on earth were you thinking? Was that your first time seeing someone so handsome? Seriously Tooth you're such an embarrassment! If only I could die right now!_

"Tooth, are you okay?"

Tooth stopped as she heard Baby Tooth knocking her door. "I'm fine Baby Tooth, I'm just… It's because of my period. I'm just having a simple mental breakdown, don't worry."

"If you say so."

Tooth was having the worst day of her life. _I mean, what are the chances that I could meet someone as good-looking as him? I ruined this day real bad. I thought my legs were the stupidest but it turns out that my mouth was even more stupider._

"It's okay. It's not like you're gonna see him again."

 _I wish I could see him again._

"It's official. I'm crazy. Congrats Tooth. You lost your memories three years ago and now you've lost your mind."

Tooth sighed and crumpled on her bed. Moments from a while ago kept replaying on her head that tears were already starting to form out of embarrassment.

"Tooth! Someone is looking for you!" Tooth heard Baby Tooth shout and so she apathetically walked to the front door.

"Who is it–"

"Hi miss, um, Tooth. I ran here as fast as I could. Here are your coffees."

Of course. The handsome guy is in her front door, handing out two cups of coffee. _Could this day get any better? I mean, could this day get any worse?_

"How did you know I live here?"

"Well, I saw you from afar entering this house."

Tooth couldn't believe this.

"Also, this cute little girl right here looks exactly like you. Is she your sister?"

She couldn't believe this.

"Thanks, um…"

"My name's Jack."

"Thanks Jack."

His name's Jack.

All the cells inside Tooth were screaming. But she has no idea what to do.

North and Baby Tooth felt the awkwardness around them. They've never seen Tooth like this. Totally bewildered. Her cheeks were turning red and her knees were trembling.

"Are you not letting the guest in?" North whispered to Tooth. "The door's wide open and it's super cold."

"Right. Oh, um, Jack, would you like some cookies?"

Cookies. Of course.

"Cookies would be great." Jack beamed.

* * *

Awkward silence filled the room and North made sure to say something from time to time.

"Do you like the cookies Jack? I made it myself."

"It's delicious sir."

…

…

…

"You could have my cup of coffee. I don't like coffee anyway. Tooth just insisted on buying it."

"Thank you sir."

…

…

…

"What do you think of the cookies that I made–"

"Do you wanna play snowball fight later Jack?" Baby Tooth suddenly blurted out.

Jack smiled.

 _That was dangerous._

"Sure. What about you Tooth?"

 _Why does he keep on smiling? His smile could kill thousands of women and-_

"Tooth?"

"What? Oh, yah, sure."

 _Tooth, keep it together. Act natural._

"I love playing snowball fight." Tooth said as she took a sip from her coffee. _Cool, Tooth. Just act cool._

"But you said you didn't like running in the snow." Baby Tooth said.

A moment of silence.

Tooth has no idea how to turn things around now. If only she could shout "Jack! You're ruining my life! My heart is tired beating so quickly and it's about to explode! Please forget everything that happened today and I'll meet you again tomorrow! For sure tomorrow I'll be able to get my act together!".

"What are you saying Baby Tooth. I never said that." Tooth took another sip.

"You two have cute names."

That was totally unnecessary.

"Um, Jack, can we postpone the snowball fight? I'm suddenly not feeling well and I just wanna lie in my bed."

Tooth finally ended it. When she said postpone, she meant never. She doesn't think she could handle anymore of him. She wasn't prepared for this sudden encounter. Fangirling over. Her heart's completely exhausted.

"Oh sure. I'll see you next time then."

"Yeah, next time."

* * *

A week has passed and Tooth never came out from the house. She was super afraid to see Jack again and she's still not mentally ready for him.

"Wanna grab a delicious soup for lunch? I know this amazing place." Bunny asked her as he helped her wash the dishes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Seriously Tooth, what is this locking-myself-in-the-house thing all about? North said you're acting this way because some funny looking guy bought you coffee."

"I'm never buying coffee again."

"You are super weird."

Tooth has spent all week thinking of how she should meet him again. She thought of buying coffee, waiting outside, walking around the thick snow, but Tooth couldn't think of what to say to him. She doesn't even think she can have a proper conversation with him.

"North's out doing things I don't care and I'll be out too coz I got errands to run so you're the one left to bring Baby Tooth home from her kindergarten. She'll be dismissed in an hour so get ready."

Of course. There's no way she could stay in the house forever. _Okay Tooth, when you see him, don't look straight into his eyes and imagine that you're talking to Baby Tooth, Bunny or North. You'll be comfortable that way._

And a few hours later, Tooth was out of the house. And just a few blocks away was Jack, waving at her.

Jack was getting closer and closer and Tooth's breath was getting harder and harder.

"Hey Tooth. Are you feeling better now?"

 _Relax._

"I'm okay now. And you?"

 _Breathe in, breathe out._

"I'm great. Where are you heading?"

 _So far so good._

"To Baby Tooth. Her classes are just half day."

 _You're doing great Tooth._

"Can I come with you?"

 _What? Come with me? Does he mean, walk with me? And have a long conversation?_

"Yeah, sure. No problem."


	3. First Date

The snow around them had almost melted yet none of them still said any word.

Different sentences with different topics were forming inside of Tooth's mind but none of those left her mouth. It has been a very long walk yet they weren't still near Baby Tooth's school.

 _What are you listening to, Jack?_ Tooth thought, stealing glances of Jack shaking his head back and forth and whirling the other wire of his earphones.

 _You smell like peppermint Jack._

 _Is that your favorite jacket? You wore that the first time we met also._

 _Don't you have something to ask me Jack?_

 _What were you doing the past few days?_

"Tooth!"

And before Tooth knew it, their noses were almost touching and their lips were just a few inches apart.

Tooth's eyes grew larger, not expecting something like this to happen.

 _Too fast. Too fast._

Tooth's cheeks were heating up and her body was frozen. Tooth could feel Jack's cold hands on her back and she was afraid he could feel the beat of her heart. _What on earth happened?_

"What kind of driver was that?!" Jack exclaimed as he let go of Tooth. "Are you okay Tooth?"

Tooth who was still frozen, obviously didn't answer.

"Tooth?"

"What just happened?"

"The car that passed by almost hit you. The driver must be drunk." Jack replied as he brushed the snow that got into her coat. "Are you all right?"

Tooth slowly nodded as her lips formed into a tiny smile. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, what are you listening to?" Finally, Tooth asked.

"Random songs. I actually don't know the title of these songs. I just like listening to them." Jack answered while the two of them continued to walk.

Tooth chuckled. "That's funny." At last, she's having a conversation with him. "Is that your favorite jacket?" Tooth asked, skipping the part where she wanted to say Jack smelled like peppermint.

"Yeah, it's super comfy. I love blue. I like purple too. Is that your favorite coat?"

Tooth smiled in reply. That was also what she wore the first time they met. The purple coat that Baby Tooth said their parents gave to her. "Yeah, it's comfy as well."

"What were–"

"What were–"

The both of them laughed.

"You first."

"You go ahead."

"No really, you first."

Tooth couldn't help but laugh. She had never dreamed of this kind of conversation. Though she thought it was cute. Tooth was even imagining heart shaped bubbles floating around them.

"What were you doing the past few days?" Tooth asked, shyly looking at the ground.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." Jack said with a killer smile. Tooth's never gonna get used to that. "I actually… don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"Oh, well, I was pretty busy, too busy that I already forgot the things that I did. What about you?" Jack replied.

"Just… household chores and stuff. Nothing important."

Silence again.

Tooth didn't like it.

 _Think of something to talk about Tooth!_

"Anything… weird going on?"

Tooth turned to look at Jack. _What did he mean by that question? Anything weird? Did he mean my heart getting weird?_

Tooth laughed awkwardly. "Well, weird things happen every day. The cookies that North made the other day tasted so weird. Baby Tooth's hair yesterday smelled so weird. And uumm… my dream last night was…"

"Your dream?"

"It was super weird. I was in a room with white walls and… there was a short man with golden hair looking at me with so much concern and…"

Tooth's dreams were often the same since the day she woke up three years ago. Sometimes the man was talking to someone, but she didn't hear what they were saying. Sometimes he was writing something, but she didn't see what he was writing. And sometimes, he was just looking at her, but she didn't ask him who he was. Actually, it was more like she couldn't. But it was always in the same room with white walls and bright lights.

"Why are we even talking about my weird dreams?" Tooth blurted out, laughing awkwardly again.

Jack laughed as well. "I'm sorry I asked a weird question."

The question was really weird. But that didn't matter. As long as the one who asked wasn't.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Um, I don't know. I still have no plans." Tooth replied.

"Wanna go see a movie?"

 _Is he asking me out on a date? Wait, let's not jump into conclusions. Calm down Tooth, calm down._

"I'll… have to check my schedule first…"

"I thought you had no plans for tomorrow?"

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

Jack laughed. "Cute."

Tooth paused. _Cute? Who? Me?_

"Baby Tooth!" Jack shouted and Tooth turned to see Baby Tooth running until she landed into Jack's arms. The two hugged each other tightly like a father seeing his daughter after a year of working abroad. _Since when did they get so close?_

"Want to get something to eat?" Jack asked.

"Uuummm, something hot?" Baby Tooth replied.

"Bunny bought Chinese noodles this morning. I can heat it up if you want."

* * *

The three of them walked home together but Tooth can't believe what she's seeing.

Jack and Baby Tooth were holding hands while walking and having a really long conversation. _Baby Tooth is smooth. I should learn from her._

As soon as they got home, they just ate noodles while watching afternoon shows. Afterwards they played board games like monopoly and chess. Tooth won every time they played. And later on, they played snowball fight that was postponed for a week.

Tooth had never felt this happy. It was as if Baby Tooth and she had met Jack a long time ago.

"Thanks for today." Tooth said as she bid Jack farewell.

"Can't wait for tomorrow." Jack replied with a wink. "Bye Tooth."

And that almost killed Tooth. But she survived. She had to. She'll be watching a movie with him tomorrow so she had to survive.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Tooth got out from her room wearing a white fitted long sleeved shirt that showed off her figure, blue skinny jeans, pink scarf and pink high heeled boots.

North stood up and clapped his hands while Bunny sat still and stared in awe.

"You look so cute Tooth!" North shouted.

Bunny cleared his throat and nodded. "He's right. You look cute."

"What did you do with your hair Tooth?" Baby Tooth asked.

"Oh nothing. I just curled the tips a little. What do you think of my pink headband Baby Tooth? Does it go well with my outfit? Do I look fine?" Tooth asked as she spun around.

"Pretty!"

"Yeah? I'll get going then." Tooth said and left the house.

Tooth has been blushing since yesterday. "You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist…" She's been singing Perfect Two since last night as well. Tooth just can't help but think of this as a date.

"Tooth!" Tooth heard Jack's voice and her smile just can't get any wider.

Just a few blocks away was Jack running to her.

"How was your sleep? Did you have that weird dream again?" Jack asked the second he got to her, gasping for air.

Tooth laughed. "Why do you keep asking about my dreams?"

"It's nothing." Jack replied with a smile. "Oh? You put on make-up."

"Is it bad?"

"No! You look great. Do you have somewhere to go after the movie?"

"What? Oh, I just… I'll be meeting a friend afterwards so…" Tooth replied with a sigh. She was just reminded that this isn't a date.

Jack was just wearing a plain blue sweater, a different one from what he used to wear, and denim pants. Even though he just wore something simple, he still looked so handsome that it made Tooth's heart flutter for the hundredth time.

"Then, shall we go?" Jack asked and Tooth nodded in reply.

The two were just talking about usual things. Jack kept on asking her her hobbies and her favorite food, song, sport and many things. That was the longest conversation she had with him. The cinema was quite far and she complained about her tiny legs in her mind from time to time but she liked being with him. She liked the sound of his voice, his smile, his laugh.

It's a date for her. Watching movies is what you do on a date. It's a date for Tooth.

"What flavor do you want?" Jack asked as he was buying popcorn.

"I'll just have plain popcorn." Tooth replied and then the two went inside.

Tooth thought they would be watching something romantic. But the movie turned out to be a sci-fi movie. It was about aliens fighting with each other. Giant aliens wanted to dominate the earth but there were good aliens who protected the humans and bla bla bla, Tooth fell asleep.

"Tooth, wake up, the movie is over." As Tooth opened her eyes, they were the only ones left in the theater and her head was resting on Jack's shoulders.

"What? It's over? What happened?"

Jack laughed. "I don't know. I fell asleep too."

The both of them laughed and got out of the theater. "A friend of mine gave me the tickets last week saying the movie was awesome. He's a liar." Jack said.

"The movie is cool. I'm just not in to sci-fi."

"Me too. When are you going to meet with your friend?"

 _Friend? What friend? Oh… that friend who doesn't exist._ "An hour from now." Tooth lied.

"where?"

"At a restaurant."

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"It's fine! I can handle. I'll get going then. Today was fun. Bye Jack."

Just when things were starting to get better, it gets ruined by someone who doesn't exist. Tooth was so disappointed. And now she's walking to a restaurant, about to eat dinner with her invisible friend.

"Table for one, ma'am?" A waiter asked as she got inside.

"Of course. Do you see anyone else with me?" Tooth replied irritably.

Tooth finished her dinner quickly and immediately went home. _I'll get that date soon._

Tooth was lifelessly walking towards the house. It was still eight p.m. but the street was already quiet.

"Cheer up Tooth." Tooth said to herself. "Today was an improvement. You'll get that date someday."

Tooth was walking and sighing and walking and sighing until she stopped. Her walk suddenly turned into a run.

As she looked back, just a few meters away from him was a man running after her. It was dark and he was wearing a black cap. Tooth ran as fast as she could and cursed at her tiny legs in her mind. Sweats were falling from her head and the man behind her got nearer and nearer. Tooth started to cry, praying that the man would stop chasing her. She ran and run until she bumped into someone.

"Jack?"

Jack wanted to go after the man who was already running away as soon as he saw him but instead, he hugged Tooth. "Tooth are you ok?"

Tooth was out of breath and didn't answer. She panted and cried.

"Who was that man chasing you?" Jack asked, patting her back in reassurance.

"I don't know." Tooth sobbed.

"It's fine now. I'm here Tooth. You must be tired from running. Here, get on my back." Jack said as he took her shoulder bag.

"No it's okay Jack I-"

"Your legs are shaking. Just get on my back."

And while Tooth was already at his back, she still kept on crying.

"Why were you even walking alone in the first place? Where's your friend?" Jack asked.

"Why are you getting mad at me?"

"You should've called me if you were going home by yourself."

"I don't even have your number."

Jack sighed. "I shouldn't have hesitated asking your number." Tooth heard him whisper to himself.

"Where's your phone?" Jack asked.

"In my bag. Am I heavy?"

"You're small Tooth. You're not heavy."

As they reached the front door of Tooth's house, Jack saved his number. "Call me before you go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Just… call me. So that I won't get worried. And drink tons of water. All that running and crying made you lose a liter of water in your body. Good night." Jack said and walked away.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Jack smiled. "No problem. I'll find that man Tooth, don't worry."


	4. Phone Calls

It was already 1 in the morning and Tooth still couldn't sleep.

 _Who was he? Why was he chasing me?_

Tooth thought he looked kind of familiar. Although she hadn't took a good look at his face, Tooth still thought that she's seen him somewhere before.

As she kept on thinking about the man who chased her, her thoughts turned to Jack. Tooth was lucky that Jack was there just in time.

 _Why was he there anyway? Did he wait for me? Stop overthinking Tooth, he just happened to be there._

Tooth suddenly remembered that Jack saved his number in her phone. _Should I call him? Maybe he's asleep already. I'll just… try._

Tooth called Jack and after just one beep, Jack answered.

"Tooth?"

Tooth's heart relaxed a bit as she heard Jack's voice. "How did you know it's me?"

"I was waiting for your call."

Tooth bit her lips and kicked the air.

"Can't sleep?" Jack asked with a yawn.

"I can't. But you can go to sleep if you want."

"Nah I'm fine. Let's talk until you fall asleep."

Tooth squealed as quiet as she could and rolled on her bed until she fell down to the floor. "Ow."

"What was that sound? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just fell to the floor."

Tooth heard Jack chuckle. "Why would you fall to the floor?"

 _Because of you, you oblivious good-looking jerk._ "Ahaha… I thought I saw a spider beside me so…"

"Cute…"

Tooth paused.

"Tooth?"

"Uh yes?"

Jack chuckled again. "I thought you were asleep already…"

"How could I fall asleep?" _When you're making my heart pumped up._

"You must've been so afraid."

 _I was. Super._ "Well, it was a relief that you showed up."

…

…

…

"Jack, are you asleep?"

"Don't walk alone from now on. Call me if ever you have to go somewhere by yourself."

Tooth giggled as Jack sounded like North and Bunny. "Thanks Jack…"

"You must be tired…" Jack said.

Tooth smiled as she heard him yawn again. _I'm not. You must be tired._

"I am… good night Jack."

"Good night Tooth."

* * *

Tooth woke up late in the morning and when she went out her room, everybody had left already.

Tooth scratched the back of her head as she went to the kitchen and saw toasted bread and egg with coffee that had turned cold already. There was even a note left behind that was obviously Baby Tooth's handwriting.

Tooth took a sip and read Baby Tooth's note.

" _Jack is waiting for you outside but he said not to wake you up."_

"Hot!" Tooth shouted as the coffee spilled to her.

"Tooth what's wrong?"

Tooth's eyes widened as Jack entered. She froze. _What on earth is he doing here? He's not supposed to see me like this!_

Tooth was only wearing a loose shirt and her extra-large pajamas with tooth prints. What's more was that hair looked like a nest.

"Tooth?"

"HiJackI'llBeBackRealQuickPleaseWaitOutsideThanks" Tooth said as she ran to her room.

Jack, confused of what Tooth said as she was like rapping, crossed his arms.

"What was she saying?" Jack said as he wiped the coffee that spilled on the table. "The coffee's not even hot."

Jack waited for almost an hour outside until Tooth came out.

"Hi Jack."

Tooth's hair wasn't even dry yet and she was panting.

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Uhm…"

"Not yet? Eat first, I can wait for a few more hours."

Jack was so caring. It was obvious since the first day they met when Jack bought her coffee but Tooth just realized it now. Jack was always there to save her. Jack cared for her first before himself.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Tooth asked and Jack didn't answer. "Eat breakfast with me. I'll make some."

Tooth brought out the pasta that she has been saving for Bunny's birthday which is still a week later She cooked and Jack waited patiently.

Jack enjoyed at the sight of Tooth wearing a green apron with printed feathers. Her hair was still wet but she tied it into a messy bun and she was just a humming a song that he doesn't know.

"Here is your breakfast." Tooth said as she handed Jack a plate with pasta.

First bite and Jack thought it was really good. "This tastes awesome Tooth."

Tooth smiled. Of course, everyone loves everything she cooks. "I'm glad you like it."

Jack ate quietly and Tooth enjoyed watching Jack stuffing his face with the pasta she made.

"I actually didn't come here to eat breakfast but thanks anyway." Jack said as he fixed his plate. "I'll do the dishes."

"No it's okay I can-"

Jack gently pushed Tooth back to her chair and smiled. "Just rest Tooth."

Jack didn't take long to wash the dishes. For a few minutes, Tooth already took thousands of pictures of Jack wearing her apron on her mind. _Jack looks handsome in anything he does._

"Why are you here anyways?" Tooth asked, breaking the silence.

"Definitely not because of the breakfast." Jack joked. "I just wanted to check on you."

Tooth smiled. How couldn't she?

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

Jack smiled as he dried his hands and took the apron off. "I'm glad you are."

The incident last night was super weird. Tooth couldn't even think of a person that would do that to her. Last night, all she remembered was that she was so scared. But thanks to that, Jack was so concerned about her. Tooth liked it despite all the running that night.

"I still have somewhere to go Tooth, but I'll be back for lunch." Jack said, putting back on his sneakers.

"You'll be back for lunch? Why?"

"North said he and Baby Tooth will be back at 7 pm. Who's going to take care of you then?"

"Take care of me? Am I sick? Am I a baby?"

If only Jack would answer _'Yes, my baby'_ Tooth would jump and roll around nonstop. But instead, Jack smiled.

"Go on and rest Tooth. Go back to sleep."

* * *

"Jack! What brings you here?" Pitch greeted as he saw Jack entering his shop. Pitch grinned, liking the way how Jack gazes at him coldly.

Jack went nearer and nearer to the counter until he was only a meter away from Pitch.

"I know it's you." Jack whispered.

Pitch's grin grew wider. "You do?"

"It's obviously you."

Pitch laughed. "One cappuccino for the gentleman here please! Have a seat Jack. We don't want the people hearing our conversation now do we?"

* * *

Jack waited for five minutes outside the shop until Pitch sat next to him with two cups of coffee. "Enjoy your coffee Jack."

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked, not even glancing at the cup of coffee.

"Do what?"

"Quit doing that Pitch before I lose my temper."

Pitch snickered. "Relax Jack, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Why did you chase Tooth?"

"What's in it for you? Is Tooth that precious to you?"

"Why did you chase Tooth?"

Tension rose and the two men were just glaring at each other.

"Just tell me why Pitch and let's get this thing over with."

"Are you sure you want this to be over?"

Pitch is really an expert at pissing someone off.

"You want this to be over Jack?"

Jack didn't want this to be over. "It has to be. Sooner or later."

"Will it?"

Pitch took a sip from his coffee and stood up.

"The real question, Jack, is why is he doing this to us? It'll only hurt Tooth."

Jack didn't answer. He couldn't think of one.

"Reality sucks you know."

* * *

After that annoying conversation with Pitch, Jack started to walk towards Tooth's house already. He was walking with two cups of coffee on his hands. Despite his hatred with Pitch, Jack knew Tooth likes his coffees.

Jack sighed. "Will all of this be over tomorrow? The next day? The next month? The next year? A few more years?"

Jack was already talking to himself like a nut job. "Should I get closer to her? Or get away from her?"

Jack stopped a few meters in front of Tooth's house and sighed again. "Are you still asleep?"

* * *

A delicious chicken soup was for lunch and fortunately Bunny came just in time.

"I told you to slice the carrots Bunny, not eat them." Tooth said as she saw Bunny stealing some of the carrots.

"I will, I will." Bunny replied. Bunny looked for the knife until he saw Jack from the window. "Tooth, there's a crazy man staring at the house."

Tooth looked at what Bunny was talking about. "Bunny, that's Jack! Slice the carrots faster!"

"That's him? I thought you said he was dreamy?"

"Make it fast Bunny!"

"Aren't you gonna let him inside?"

Tooth and Bunny cooked for a few more minutes and Bunny took a peek at Jack from time to time. "He's so weird Tooth. He's just staring at the house like a creep."

After Tooth prepared everything, she went outside and shouted. "Jack!"

And from out of this world, Jack came back to his senses. "Yeah?"

Tooth smiled and waved. "Aren't you coming in?"

Jack smiled and walked towards Tooth.

"Lunch is ready."

"I brought coffee."

"There's only two cups mate?"

Jack's attention turned to Bunny. "Who…"

"He's Bunny, my friend. Jack, Bunny. Bunny, Jack."

Jack smirked. "Bunny?"

"The real name's Edmund mate."

* * *

It was an awkward lunch. A very awkward one.

"It's delicious Tooth." Jack commented.

"Of course it is." Bunny said.

Another moment of silence.

"I heard you saved Tooth from that maniac last night?" Bunny said.

"It wasn't a maniac." Tooth butted in.

Jack laughed. "I just happened to be there."

"Well, thanks for happening to be there."

Tooth paused. This was the first time Tooth saw Bunny being nice to someone he just met.

"Seriously, if I'll know who that maniac is I'll turn his 6th vertebrae into his 5th."

Jack laughed again. "If I'll know who that maniac is, I'll tell it to you immediately."

The chicken soup was delicious and Bunny left right after eating.

"Your friend's nice." Jack said as he was wiping the table.

"He's sometimes annoying but he's nice." Tooth replied.

Tooth was just putting the plates into the sink but then she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Tooth, are you okay?" Jack immediately ran to her and assisted her to sit down. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Tooth breathed deeply and drank the water that Jack handed her. "Weird things just flashed in my mind."

"Weird things?"

"I don't know… I've told you about my dreams right? It was getting weirder and weirder and…"

"Tooth, relax. Don't strain yourself."

Tooth tried to stand up back again but didn't have the strength to.

"What the-"

Jack carried Tooth into her bed and Tooth, of course, blushed.

"Just rest Tooth, please. I'll take care of the dishes." Jack said with so much worry.

Tooth nodded naively that it made Jack smile. "Your face is getting red. Should I bring more water?"

Tooth choked and covered her face with her blanket. "I'm fine."

"Rest Tooth." Jack said and left her room.

Tooth was embarrassed and at the same time, dizzy. Her head was aching so much that minutes after, she already fell asleep.

* * *

7 pm. Tooth woke up and went outside to see North cooking dinner and Baby Tooth playing with her dolls at the living room.

Tooth took a glass of water and then went back to her room. Just when she was about to lie down, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tooth?"

Tooth smiled. Jack's voice was like heaven.

"You called just in time."

Tooth heard Jack's soft chuckle over the phone.

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine now."

"Great."

"Great…"

She could hear Jack breathing in and out quietly.

"Tooth…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…"

She combed her hair with her fingers as she was waiting for Jack to finish his sentence.

"Do you want to… go out on a date tomorrow?"


End file.
